Wren Harlow
Information Full Name: Wren Harlow Race: Human Class: Scout Guild: The Renegade Birthplace: Vault 3 of the Dogwood Vaults in Eri History Leaving the Dogwood Vaults Wren Harlow was third-born into a family of eight: her father Ezekiel, her mother Cara, and her siblings (in order from oldest to youngest) Dart, Gunnar, Sprig, Lark, and Hope. But only she, Dart, and Gunnar managed to survive past the age of five. Due to Vault 3 becoming unsanitary and not suited for human life, Sprig, Lark, and Hope died of disease and sickness. Their deaths drove Cara to take her own life as a result, which in turn drove Ezekiel to leave the Dogwood Vaults with Dart (aged 15), Gunnar, (aged 12), and Wren (aged 10) in the hopes that they would find a better life out in the wasteland. Finding a Home For two years the Harlows spent their lives learning to hunt and survive on their own. They crossed the chasm into the West and had many friendly and unfriendly encounters with both ghouls and mutants alike, but Ezekiel taught them how to defend themselves. Eventually they came upon what most would call a "tiny house village" or a "tent city" back in the prewar times. There were about 50-70 residents and the people there were humans mostly, but there were a few ghouls and mutants here and there. They said that they had formed a community, and moved every so often to avoid people like Legion and other large groups like them. They called themselves the Steadfast. The Steadfast didn't have much in the way of a government or a solid set of defenses, but everyone there was treated like family, no matter what race you were or what your past was like. And there were people from all over, each with their own particular set of skills. They also had a few books and weapons on hand, so Dart, Gunnar, and Wren were taught with the rest of the kids there what the world was like before the war. They were also taught how to defend themselves if they were ever to come across unfriendly people. Dart became a gunslinger, Gunnar became a field medic, and Wren perfected the art of stealth. Ezekiel got along with many of the people, and he became something of a storyteller to these people. For four years the Harlows lived with the Steadfast, and decided that they were going to stay and help the people living there. But such things will always come to a close eventually. The Attack During the Harlows' fourth year there, a ghoul and mutant couple named Match and Cinder joined them. They claimed that they were running from their guild, saying that they had come to realize that its beliefs were barbaric and maniacal. A few months later, however, the guild sent one of its agents to kill Match and Cinder for deserting their ranks. In the night, Wren awoke to several tents ablaze and people's screams being cut off. Dart and Gunnar ran out to defend the camp and tend to the wounded while Ezekiel gave Wren the rest of their RadVac and their money and told her to meet them at the next town. Wren ran until she found a town, but her family never came for her. After two weeks, she decided that her family had perished in the attack and continued west on her own, wearing a cowl in attempts to disguise herself from people on the lookout. It wasn't until she arrived in Greyfell that she realized the person responsible for the attack was a member of the Children of Father Night. The Vaughn Twins After about a year of traveling on her own, Wren was attacked by a mutant and managed to kill them, but not before receiving a massive scar on her face from their claws. The smell of her blood brought krilps, and she would have perished right then and there had two fox mutants not stepped in to help her. Their names were Reliana and Charles Vaughn (Rellie and Char for short) and though they grew up to believe humans were terrible creatures, Rellie persuaded Char to help her (eventually Char developed a crush on her, but never told her). But what originally started as "help" grew into a family. The three of them went on to do incredible things (at least in their eyes) and it felt like they could do anything, just the three of them against the world. After a few years, however, they were called back to join another guild, a pro-mutant one. Rellie didn't want to go, but Wren encouraged them to, since they would be with people that welcomed them (the twins were originally on the run because they were kicked out of a group by racist humans). After this happened, Wren accepted that in one way or another, she would always end up alone. It was here that Wren decided to don a mask to remind herself not to make any lasting connections, should she be left alone again. Eventually, her cowl and mask became a habit, though, and she wore them simply because they felt right. Arrival in Greyfell Finally, Wren happened upon Greyfell, a town with varying morals and groups, welcome to all races. From there she joined the Renegade. From here, you all know her story.